Everybody Lies: House MD
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: RxR: They say a great bond is unbreakable; they were wrong: Violence, adult themes, language and hurt/comfort


**A/N: Here is another Hilson fic but this one is more of a hurt/comfort and angst story. I just wanted to try something and this is what happened but there will also be some Hilson love in here and some violence and of course language and alcohol. Yes sadly House does something bad but can they make up again?**

**::**

He saw. He knew when he saw that he was right about his gut. House has been playing with his heart this whole time.

**.**

Wilson went back to his office, careful not to bring any attention to himself as he walked down the hall. He shut his door slowly and fell hard against the door realizing what he just saw a moment ago was real. House so terribly close to Chase, lips against his neck and he would be a fool not to worry.

How could no one even notice it was so obvious since Chase's office was all glass windows? God it pissed him off something awful but broke him to pieces.

He had to leave but that would be the childish way to go. Changing his mind rather quickly, Wilson took off his jacket, leaving his white work shirt and tie, rolled up his sleeves and stared at his watch as he took a seat behind his desk. 1:23 pm only; he just wanted it to end soon or at least before House came barging in like always which would be in like 10 minutes or so. Wilson let out a sigh and slammed both of his arms across his desk, still thinking about what happened.

He knew what this felt like; he's felt this way so many times before that it really didn't bother him, but this was House his close friend. Wilson always knew it was going to end badly if they got together he just knew it, even if it was a down-low relationship.

So instead of thinking about it so much he stood up and paced the room for about 3 minutes and afterwards went through some of his old file cabinets then finally sat down to read a book until House came in. He stood there halfway in the doorway like he always did staring over at his reading friend. Pushing the door open, House limped in with his black flame painted cane, and stopped at the front of Wilson's desk, tapping his fingers in order to get his attention.

Wilson deliberately ignored him, coughing to make it seem like he didn't hear a thing. "Hey Wilson, earth to Wilson?" House leaned over his desk using a few fingers to pull that book away from him.

The oncologist pulled it back right when House pulled it even more his way. "Hungry?" House asked, hoping now Wilson would acknowledge him instead of fight with him over this stupid book. He still didn't say or do anything besides flip to the next page.

House stood back straight, gazing at his watch. _How long was I gone? _He thought to himself realizing how late it was now to go out for lunch.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment or something, if so you're giving me the wrong dosage Wilson?" House half-heartedly smiled at his own personal joke, sitting down on the couch. He remained quiet and nothing but the annoying ticking of the clock and Wilson flipping pages was heard. It was almost driving House crazy.

"So I'm guessing you're not hungry…I'll come check up on you later- He limped towards the door. -If you are any better from whatever 'this' is." That was the last thing he said before leaving.

After making sure he was really gone this time, Wilson put the book back in his desk, and sat there with his arms before him on the desk replaying what he did right before House came in. But damn was he hungry his stomach wouldn't shut up and he was lucky enough that House didn't hear it in their moment of silence. "Damnit!" he cursed to himself after a slow face palm he would normally do in this kind of situation, pinching the brim of his nose.

**.**

Another hour passed by and Wilson was dying to go home, but the funny thing was he was House's roommate. It was good thing he was here or else House would follow him and try to trick him into getting into bed with him again.

How could he have done such a thing to him? They have been through so much in the past how many years and he thought they both had an unbreakable bond? But Wilson thought wrong. Things change and even people change. It was probably for the better any way, Wilson had cancer and all he would do is put House down and drag him with him in all this mess.

So Wilson thought a few more minutes before packing things up for the day. He put on his jacket, left his white doctor coat hang from his chair and locked the door behind him.

He tried his best to be quiet so House wouldn't grow curious and wonder what he was doing out of his office; and he actually succeeded until he bumped into Cameron. He smiled nervously as she returned the smile, helping her pick up her files.

"Cameron will you do something for me?" Wilson asked, handing her, her dropped files. The blond nodded. "Sure Wilson what could I do?" her ponytail bobbed and swayed across her shoulders. It was dead quiet again well besides the chatting voices coming from the hallways and offices. "If I-I am not here after a couple days—Wilson started and just realized how hard this was to say. –please, please don't worry." He finished and had Cameron staggered and really shaken.

"Wh-what are you talking about Wilson?" the blond asked troublingly, putting a friendly hand over one of his shoulders. Wilson knew this was going to happen; she'd just worry about him even if he didn't tell her.

He looked at her, those blue eyes; those big blue eyes almost reminding him of House's. "I'm tired so I am going home early…bye Cameron." He left without looking back. Cameron didn't know what to think of this; maybe he was just trying to get back to his life before the cancer really takes over or maybe he's just had enough of everything for a while.

"WAIT!" Wilson was already out the door. She made it right before he left for his car. "Wilson what are you doing this for?" she wondered breathing lightly putting her little hands on his forearms. That sudden contact cracked him directly in the face.

Trying to be kind about her hands, he carefully pulled them off with a smile. "I just knew this was going to happen, I knew it!" he put his hands on his hips staring at the ground, flustered. Cameron swallowed and followed his eyes. "What Wilson?" she returned softly her brows coming together in a way that made her look worried which he hated.

"The others will know Cameron and I'm such an idiot for saying anything." He growled face palming himself again. Cameron began to fret even more for him which brought her closer to him. "I'm here for you James if you need a friend." She let her arms wrap carefully around his neck, giving him the choice to put his arms around her or not. Wilson swallowed thickly, face hot to the touch. "Cameron?" he jumped and slowly had his arms around her waist; the very waist that had House's own hands on.

That hug; well that embrace lasted for over 3 minutes. She was gentle and delicate with her arms and Wilson was shaky and nervous but the scent coming from her was breathtaking, forcing him to stay longer.

Cameron smiled small, brushing the nape of his neck softly with the tips of her fingers. Wilson knew if this was to last longer and grow further he'd be in trouble; both of them. Cameron was married and had a child. But this embrace seemed to never stop.

The blond coworker stepped back finally letting her arms drop as well as Wilson's. "I want to know if everything is okay?" she looked at him in that same way that she had moments earlier. He walked away leaving an illuminating aroma behind. Cameron watched him leave to his car and she headed back inside before anyone grew suspicious.

**.**

**.**

Good thing Wilson took House's key last night when he was too drunk to notice now he could get in and out of that apartment hopefully before House gets there.

It took Wilson maybe 45 minutes just to get his things from the apartment and was stopped dead at the door. House's eyes dark, staring down him curiously, arching a brow. "What is going on Wilson?" he noticed the boxes and bag Wilson was currently holding.

Damn could this day get any worse; "House, I-I need space." He finally got that off his chest after worrying for hours on end giving him those big brown eyes and pouty lips that he never really intentionally tried to do, it was just his thing. After hearing what he did, House walked passed Wilson like he didn't even say anything, limping his way inside. "What's for dinner?" House assumed he was going to get an answer after resting his cane down beside him on the couch.

Wilson blinked a couple times before coming to realize what he just saw and heard. "House I told you I am leaving!" he raised his voice a bit too much, getting House to look over at him with squinted eyes. "And where are you and your boxes of stuff leaving to?" House was now back on his feet, staggering his way back to Wilson, who still stood in the doorway. Wilson put the boxes and the bag down letting out a sigh. He really didn't want to talk about this but House left him no choice. "You think I don't know House...I knew you and I would never work and that's all that I have to say." He was bending over to pick up his boxes when House stubbed him in the knee with the bottom of his cane giving him his House look.

"Are you all doped up or something Wilson, what are you talking about?" he was lying right to his face and it hurt Wilson even more than he should.

He ignored House for the millionth time in his life, and picked up his boxes. "I don't want to talk House and you know exactly what I am talking about." He was found putting his boxes down again his hands on his hips staring directly at House who was standing there moving his jaw back and forth.

House looked away for a moment and then turned back. Before House could get a word out of it, Wilson broke in again. "I hope you and Robert have a great life Dr. House." He faked his smile and bent over for the third time already. House groaned and dropped his head back lost in the blankness of the ceiling and the silence. He swallowed and licked his lips getting ready to talk and nothing but silence came strolling out. Wilson just smiled in victory knowing for sure that he caught him.

House was definitely stuck but he never meant to hurt Wilson.

"Wilson…House started, taking a deep breath in and back out slowly, looking at him.

**::**

**E/N: Well here is the beginning of another one of my Hilson fics and this time this one is a two or possibly three shot!**


End file.
